This invention relates to nuclear steam generators and more particularly to a method and apparatus for set-up of a particular piece of equipment as disclosed in copending commonly assigned U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 888,701 filed Mar. 21, 1978 of L. R. Gollick directed to apparatus for remotely repairing tubes and/or the tube sheet in such a nuclear steam generator.
In pressurized water nuclear reactors primary fluid or coolant is pumped through a reactor and a steam generator, radioactive contaminants in the primary fluid are deposited on the tubes and in the channel head of the steam generator so that repair crews are subjected to significant radioactivity when working within the channel head. Therefore, in behalf of minimizing the exposure of personnel to radiation, apparatus and equipment of the type disclosed in the aforementioned copending patent application has been devised for inspection and repair of the tubes and the tube sheet within the steam generator under remote control, and in a manner as set forth in a copending patent application Ser. No. 952,431. It becomes important, in view of such minimal radiation exposure desirability, to provide for set-up of such equipment in minimal time, and to this the method and apparatus of the present invention is directed.